


Find a way

by Klenashipper



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klenashipper/pseuds/Klenashipper
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Find a way

The hollow can be put only into Hope's blood relatives, it has been almost an year and Klaus misses them all, he misses his family, he wants them all back no matter what the cost. 

One day he visits Florida where his eyes land on Elena, she is sitting in a fancy restaurant, having her meal while she keeps staring at a paper in her hands, which is probably a medical report. He doesn't see Damon around so he takes a seat before her. 

"Long time no see love" 

She drops the paper down and looks at him, she is a bit surprised to see him there, "Klaus, what do you want" 

K, "I was just curious, what was making you sad, now that I am not around you to do that" 

He has a grin on his face which he usually keeps but there is also a hint of 'I am happy to see a known face after a long time.' 

She answers him with a wry expression, "that's none of your concern." 

K, "Oh but I am interested, tell me, how's life between you and Damon, now that you both are humans, have you any kids yet?" 

The look on Elena's face changes to sad, and she answers him "no, not yet." 

Klaus has an amused expression, "why not? You both are humans, you both can..." 

"I am waiting till I have my doctor's degree" she doesn't let him finish.

"Oh, but isn't it happening in another two months or so" he quips. 

"I don't want to discuss kids with you" she says with a serious expression

"Oh but I do" he says with that ever so shining grin on his face" 

"I am a thousand year old hybrid, who can easily get to your head and read your mind, did you forget it" 

She gets up from the table and says, "I am done here" and starts to leave. 

He waits for her to walk out the door and then just vamps her away into an alley. It is there that he pins her to the wall and brushes his lips on hers and no matter how much she wants to slap him she eventually ends up kissing him back. 

It is he who breaks the kiss to tell her, "Damon broke up with you telling you, you were infertile and yet you were there holding a paper that proved you to be fertile and him sterile but still you chose not to tell him so, I want to know why?" 

She replies, "I think he has feelings for Bonnie, I also know that kids aren't important to Damon, they never were, he was just finding reasons to push me away, I saw them both together and the next day I left after giving them a note." 

His smirk widens and she replies, "I know you are enjoying my misery Klaus, but trust me, I am enjoying it more, I feel free." 

"You feel alone" he remarks, "you say it or not Elena but you want someone in your life, you want a child to share your life with.

She pushes him back and says, "Don't get too deep into my head." 

"Oh I didn't get any deep love, your kiss told me everything, I knew you didn't want to return to Damon from the minute we talked but the kiss was to test what you want and you want kids." 

"Yes I want kids but it has nothing to do with you" 

"Oh it has everything to do with me love, I will give you two kids if you promise to give me the first" 

"What" she asks shocked. 

"Your choice love, you feel alone and so do I, we can have as many kids as you want, but you will have to give me your first born" 

She has a mixed expression, a thanks, a curiosity, suspicion, then confusion, she wants kids yes but kids with Klaus no, and what if he ran away after taking our first born and never returned, so she says sternly, "No" 

And she starts to leave. He grabs her wrist and pulls her back. He meets her gaze and compels her "tell me why did you say no to something that you want so much" 

She answers, "fear" 

"Fear of what" 

"Fear that you will take our first born and never return, and I will be losing another loved one because of you." 

"Is there anything that could take away that fear from you" 

"Yes" 

"And that is what" 

"That you take who I conceive the second time, not the one I carry first." 

He releases her from his gaze and says, "you weren't compelled, you were just being honest, just like I remembered you to be." 

She asks, "what gave me up" 

"I compelled you at the restaurant and you denied" 

"So you knew before it then" 

"Yes, I was just trying to have some fun, tell me Elena where do you live." 

Her face falls remembering she lives at the home which belongs to her maternal grandparents, she lives alone yes, but she was not going to sleep at Jenna's parent's house with him, he killed her. 

She walks away from him and says, "you want a child so that you may transfer that demon into it and kill it, you got it all wrong Klaus, I'd rather die than let my child suffer the pain you want to put him through. 

He watches her go, she stops at a distance and says again " go find a way to kill a child you gave life to, if you couldn't let your first born die, you won't be able to kill the second or the third, Hope will have siblings yes, you will have other kids to raise, yes, but you would never be able to kill the one you gave life to, no matter one or ten, you are not Esther Klaus, you are better than her and I see it now ." 

She drives away and he watches her go.

The End


End file.
